To Make You Feel My Love
by Snapeschick64
Summary: On her return to Hogwarts to complete her NEWTs year, Hermione discovers she is someone special to someone else. SSHG Please review!


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. The story idea is mine. No money is being made from this in anyway.

To Make You Feel My Love

Hermione was seated in the rows along with all the other graduates, wondering what was going to happen during the Graduation Ball that was to start after the official ceremony ended. She had been eating breakfast this morning, when an owl delivered a message to her that made little sense. All it said was _It will be for you my Hermione. _

'What would be for her?' She had been pondering over that the entire day.

So far nothing extraordinary had happened during the day. Ron was still bugging her about to go to the Burrow with him, Harry and Ginny, so they could spend plenty of time together before he began his training at the Auror Academy with Harry.

Hermione had been on the fence about breaking up with Ron. She hadn't been happy in their relationship for awhile now, but Ron didn't seem to pick up on how she was feeling.

_Flashback:_

One afternoon about a week before, while sitting in the library finishing her final assignment for Potions, she noticed how depressing the idea was, of this being the last time she would be doing an assignment for Professor Snape. She thought back over the last year of being in his class.

He hadn't been quite so harsh to everyone, now that Voldemort was finally dead and no longer breathing down his neck, or being forced to act like a total bastard to Harry or especially to mean to muggleborns.

He was still a strict instructor, hell he had to be, especially at NEWT level, where the potions were the most dangerous to brew. But during the course of the year, he had begun treating her differently almost from the first day back.

At first she thought he was just doing it as a thank you, for her aid to him in the Shrieking Shack. After Snape had given Harry his memories and got a final look at Harry's eyes, Harry quickly left to view the memories in the pensieve in Dumbledore's office. Hermione stayed behind and quickly started to pull everything out of her beaded bag that could aid in stopping the blood loss and tide the Professor over until she could get him to Madame Pomfrey. Ron was yelling at her to stop wasting time with Snape and focus on helping Harry.

"This man is just as important to this whole thing as Harry, Dumbledore and everyone else. I won't leave him to just die like this. Go help Harry and leave Professor Snape to me Ron. Go!" she yelled. Ron dallied for about ten seconds and then took off for the castle.

She worked as quickly as possible to get him ready for transport, then using Mobilicorpus, proceeded to get him to the infirmary. Where with Poppy's help and a quick dash to the dungeons for the antivenin, they got him stabilized. Hermione then took a good long look at her Potions Professor, before she dashed out to battle to stop Voldemort.

With the battle over and the repairs made to the castle. Come fall the trio returned to complete their final year, due to the insistance of Hermione, that it would be a complete waste of their education, if they didn't see it through to the end. 'Besides' she'd said. 'This way we get to stay kids for another year, without all the pressures of preparing for battle.' That had been what sold Harry for sure in the decision to join her. Ron, being his usual tag along self, could stand the idea of being left behind and joined them as well.

Practically from the beginning, Ron wanted to spend more time focusing on getting Hermione horizontal, than anything else, which only managed to push Hermione further from him.

"Ron, I'm not ready for having sex yet. When I feel the time is right then we will, but I don't want to start having sex this soon in our relationship," she'd told him one night, after he had spend days trying hard to get her to give in to temptation. He gave up temporarily, knowing he would have to wait a bit before trying again. But he was a man on a mission.

When the Christmas holidays arrived, she had opted not to go to the Burrow with him. Stating that she wanted to use the quiet time for studying and prepping for the NEWTs. She had no intention of waiting until the last minute to study like most others did. Of course that set Ron off big time and they got into a huge row over her decision.

During that time apart, Hermione made time to visit Snape and offer any help he needed in making potions for the infirmary. He was surprised to see her, but appeared grateful none the less. He led her to his private laboratory where they worked together to stock up Madame Pomfrey's stocks of seasonal medicines needed at that time of year.

They talked occasionally about different things, but for the most part, worked quietly. Following his example, Hermione only talked if he started the conversation, made the time pass quickly. During Christmas dinner, Headmistress McGonagall asked her why she'd decided to stay at Hogwarts instead of visiting the Weasley's as was her usual routine.

"I wanted to stay here and see if I could be of some assistance to Professor Snape with potions. I know how Madame Pomfrey is always complaining about the amount of sick people she has to deal with after the holidays are over. Besides I needed a little time to myself to think about things." But refused to elaborate on what those things were.

Snape had been eyeing her during the conversation and unknown to him, she noticed from the corner of her eye. For some reason having his sole focus on her, gave her a warm feeling.

_End Flashback_

For the rest of the year leading up to when NEWTs were over, she did a lot of avoiding when it came to Ron. She also decided Ron would have to work on his own to earn his NEWTs, unaided by her. Why should she waste her time on a lost cause anyway? Harry had of course noticed, but never said anything to her about it.

Now here she sat, waiting to see what was to come that had to do with her, wondering who sent the note. She thought she recognized the handwriting, but kept drawing a blank. She knew it wasn't Ron, or at least she hoped it wasn't, but the who, what and why, had her nervous. She hoped it wasn't something totally embarrassing that Ron had planned, like proposing to her or something. She didn't really feel like humiliating the dolt in front of everyone by rejecting him. Which if that's what he did, that's exactly what was going to happen. She had no intention of marrying him.

After everyone had received their certificates and thanked all their Professors. They all listened to Headmistress McGonagall's final speech. At the end the Headmistress announced:

"Now to all you Graduates I think it's time we get to the true celebrations, don't you think?" The Great Hall erupted with cheers and the moving of the chairs to a more relaxed atmosphere of small round tables and chairs and refreshments began.

The Weird Sisters were performing the music and quickly there were lots of people rushing to the dance floor. Hermione found Harry at a table with Ginny and joined them. Ron wanted to dance, but Hermione politely told him she wanted to talk to Harry and Ginny for a bit.

"But you can talk to them on the train and at the Burrow. Come on 'Mione" Ron whined.

"I'll dance with you later okay? Right now I'd rather talk to these two. Go dance with Lavender or someone." She told him, getting more irritated by the minute. Ron shrugged his shoulders and walked off, thinking nothing more about it.

Harry and Ginny sat quietly and smiled at her when she turned towards them.

The three began conversing about all their plans and not once did either of them ask her if there was a problem with her and Ron's relationship. Harry knew that was always a sensitive subject with her and left himself out of it. Even though he was worried, he knew Hermione had her own mind and would do what she felt was best for herself, even if that meant breaking up with his other best friend.

In the corridor outside the teachers entrance to the Great Hall, the sound of footsteps could be heard pacing back and forth.

'What am I thinking? I can't do this. She'll probably just laugh at me, along with everyone else. I'm dooming myself to look like the biggest damn fool of the century. Why? I know why, because she means more to me than anything in this world and I'll do this because I need to prove myself to be better for her, that's why.' He said to no one except himself. He could do this. He'd spent hours practicing for just this moment. He had only devoted this much time for one reason.

He walked away to get himself ready.

As the evening progressed, Hermione would spend time looking around the Hall trying to spot anyone making a move towards her or being obvious in looking at her, but to her chagrin there was nothing happening.

After a full hour of singing the Weird Sisters took a break. But before their return, everyone in the Hall noticed a Baby Grand piano being brought in through the main doors. People moved out of the way while Flitwick and McGonagall floated it to the stage area. Everyone began wondering if the band was going to play a new number that hadn't yet been played on the Wizarding Wireless. This would be so cool.

The lead singer placed a microphone carefully at above the piano keys and walked to his own mic to make an announcement.

"Tonight a special request was made for a little of your time, so that certain someone could play a special song for a special someone. So please hold your applause until the end, thank you." Turning to his left he nodded and swept his arm towards the piano.

Hidden from view was none other than Professor Severus Snape. Dressed in his finest robes, with his hair looking exceptionally clean. He stepped into everyone's view and several gasps were heard. The one no one heard was Hermione's. She had lost all her breath and stared at the sight of the man before her.

'He looks absolutely gorgeous,' she thought and saw as him lock eyes with her for a fraction of a second. She was finally able to breath again. 'God I hope this is for me.' She quickly stood and began working her way to the front of the crowd, she watched as he readied the mic into position.

Placing his fingers on the keys, he glanced at her and began playing the beginning melody of a song that Hermione recognized right away, she began to smile. 'I love this song' she thought. Soon he was singing to her a song from his heart, to a woman he loved.

_In the rain blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I would offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my Love_

His voice was amazing. He definitely could sing to her anytime he wanted as far as she was concerned. She glanced to her left and saw Ron standing beside Harry. A look of shock and anger crossed his face when Harry pointed out that it looked like Snape was singing to Hermione. She noticed some of the girls to the other side of her, with tears dripping down their faces, from the shear romantic aspect of what Snape was doing. She turned back to look this handsome man in the eye again.

_The evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my Love_

_No you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

Her mind was made up now that was for sure.

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my Love_

Hermione was on pins and needles listening to his beautiful voice singing to her. He occasionally looked up at her and watched as her smile grew bigger. He saw the tears making their way down her cheeks as he continued to put his heart into the words.

_Storms a raging on a rolling sea_

_Down the highway of the grays_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_But you ain't seen nothin' like me yet_

_There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_Make you happy make your dreams come true_

_To make you feel my Love_

As the final words left his mouth, he let his head lower. The room burst out in applause. The stunned Potions Master raised his face to look at Hermione. She walked up onto the dais and reached out for his hand, which he gladly gave. After he stood, she gazed into his eyes which had also misted over.

"For Me?" she asked.

"Yes, always and only for you my Hermione." He said, and was quickly embraced by her.

Everyone was completely dumbfounded by this revelation from the man, but none more than Ron.

" 'Mione what are you doing?" Ron gasped out, his face going beet red.

"Choosing Ron. I'm sorry, but there is no way you would ever show me how much you love me, like Severus just did. Your not the one for me Ron. We are just way too different from each other." she told him.

Turning back to Severus she smiled. "My Lady would you like to join me for a drink at the Three Broomsticks?" Severus asked as he held out his arm for her to take.

Giving him a nod she placed her hand in the crook of his arm and left the Hall with the only man who had ever gone beyond his comfort zone by a hundred miles just to prove his love for her. This was the kind of man she had always dreamed of. The kind that would brave anything just for her. And Severus Snape had done just that.

_Finis_


End file.
